Beautiful God, Stolen Car
by dramaqueendiva
Summary: Hey what's up this is a short story about jacob and lizzie from B-D so I hope u like it. Please review and tell me if I should keep going.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Well I was thinking about something to write at like 3:00am and then it hit me (I should go to bed. lol! Just kidding! ) I thought about Lizzie and Jacob, and the hole stolen car thing and I thought, Ohh MY GOD LIZZIE'S POV. Perfect right? I know! lol, any way, here it is. Enjoy from dramaqueendiva lots of love to my readers, and lots of hate to the haters lol sorry like I said 3:00am

Beautiful god, stolen car.

Chapter 1. Beautiful god

There was something about this beautiful creature staring down at this amazing car. He looked like he stole it but there was something telling me that he was not dangerous, not harmful, and he looked trustworthy. I didn't even know him and I already trusted him.

Weird, I know, but i had to talk to him. I was going to talk to him right now. Now or never right I mean he was starring at me first, you don't stare at someone if you don't want to talk to them or unless you think there crazy. Lets hope he doesn't think I'm crazy. Here goes nothing.

" Hey, you okay? Hello? You there, with the stolen car." I said trying to play it cool. It took him awhile to look at me but when he finally did he looked amazing, he was a god, he was beautiful.

When he looked at me, he had this face on that looked as if he realized that he knew me from somewhere. Which was weird because I had never seen him before today. Then I remembered that he was staring at me before.

" If your feeling that remorseful over boosting a car," I said with a smile " You could always turn your self in."

" It's borrowed, not stolen," He snapped, his voice sounded like he had been crying. I felt so connected to him that I almost started to cry as well. But I knew that, that would make me look week.

" Sure, that'll hold up in court."

He glowered at me "You need something?"

"Not really. I was kidding about the car, you know. It's just that… you look really upset about something. Oh, hey, I'm Lizzie." I said extending my hand out to him. He sat there and looked at my hand until I let it fall.

" Anyway…," I said awkwardly, " I was just wondering if I could help. Seemed like you were looking for someone before." I gestured toward the park were I saw him looking at me and shrugged

" yeah." He said

I sat there and waited.

He sighed. " I don't need any help, she's not here."

" Oh. I'm sorry."

" Me, too." He muttered. He looked at me again. I almost fainted he was so beautiful.

"This is a beautiful car," I said. "It's really a shame they're not making them anymore. I mean, the vantage's body styling is gorgeous, too, but there's just something about the vanquish…"

He stared at me very intense. Like he was trying to make something click. For me it already had!

"How's it drive?" I asked with a smile. Trying to flirt, now that he was talking to me.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said to me. Now that I got a halfway civil answer, I could not hold back a smile. He gave me a little smile back.

I sat there hopping that he might give me a ride.

"I'd better get this car back to the guy I borrowed it from," he muttered

I smiled again. "Glad to hear you're going straight."

"Yeah, you convinced me." he said to me with an adorable smirk.

I waved to the beautiful guy I just met.

In the end I think that I liked the car more than the driver.

Hey wat did u think? Lol I put the last sentence just because I wanted to make it funny but I think I failed. Wat do u think?

Plzzz review!


	2. ya ya ya i got a date, i got a date!

Ok so some people told me to continue on this story so if u like it plzzzzz tell me and plzzzzzzzz review!

I saw him again today. Okay well I didn't see him, see him, but I dreamt about him again. I don't know why I cant get him out of my head. maybe because after he drove away, he turned around and said,

"what the heck, do you want to go out on a date with me this Friday?"

" weren't you just looking for a girl like a second ago?" I said with knowing voice.

"Ya, I found a girl, didn't I!" he said with that adorable smile.

" well…" I said but got cut of.

"wait hold the phone, are you trying tell me your not a girl!" he yelled with a mocking smile, and fake shock.

I felt like smacking him he was to cut and cocky. Every one that knows me knows that I'm cocky.

" yes I'm a girl. but you made it very clear that I was not the girl you were not looking for."

" how can I know if you're the on or not if I don't get to know you." he said as if I should have known what he meant.

I hated that he always talked as if there was some inside joke that he was in on. But I liked him a lot. I liked his smile. I liked him body. (god was that a GREAT body.). But I said yes and were going out to night. I hope he doesn't cancel on are date again.

last time he told me that some of his friends and him started a "pack" and they needed help.

So I said " no. okay, I understand completely it's fine"

" are you sure? you sound pretty upset." he asked with a concerned voice.

" that's just because I have to wait another day to see you!" I said in a fake baby voice.

"oh, okay I'll see you tomorrow, okay babe? He said in a sweet tone.

"babe, really somebody's been in the corny store!" I said with a laugh.

" oh okay that's fine I wont call you anymore names like that!"

" what, why not I didn't say I didn't like it." I said with a giggle

" what are you trying to still my corniness now? He asked with the sweetest tone in his voice.

" no, was just saying."

"well I have to go they need my help. Bye babe"

" bye…" I said but he was already gone.

HEY WAY DID YOU THINK. SORRY THE STORY WAS SO SHORT PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEW, tell me if I should have Jacob tell Lizzie about the "WOLF PACK" the next chapter is there date. LOL I cant WAIT! LOL SRRRRY I found that dang sugar again! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here is some more I hope you like it and again I basically write at night so if you don't like srrrrrrrrry. but plzzz review it make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, lol just kid' in. but plzzz review good OR bad just do it do it do it. Lol srrrry I keep hitting the JAVA lol lots of loves bye'a!

Stolen car

O my gosh he toke me to the most romantic place ever. He toke me to the beach. there was a table on the beach right in the middle of it. I don't remember what the name of the beach was but it was beautiful. He told me that the beach had a special meaning to him and his family. O yah the beach was named First Beach . It was in his home town "La Push." I love that name "la push" it's so cool.

Anyway we were eating our dinner when he said it.

" I have something… I need to tell you!"

" okayyyy… tell me" I said with a weird look on my face.

"okay but don't get made okay." he said with a small smile on his face.

" agh… don't tell me you have to cut dinner short because the pact needs you…" I said with out taking a breath " now I get it, you have your hole pact thing… and I completely respect that but really it's are first…"

I was cut of by sweet loving lips pushed against mine. He pulled away after a while. I looked up at him with surprise and compassion on my face. All I new was that I wanted his lips back on mine right away. But then all of the sudden he said it.

" I think…Imightloveyou." he said it so fast that I had no idea what he said. " what did you say? I didn't here you… I was a little woozy there for a minute." I said with a smile on my face,. " I said that… I think that I might love you."

I sat there and starred at him for a second. then I jumped up and was on his lap in an instant. My lips were crushed against his he pulled me closer and it all felt right. the kiss his hands the way it felt when he pulled me close to him.

Before I new it we were in this tent next to the dinner table I remember seeing it and thinking that some hobo must live there.

" jake please…" I said with a moan

" please what…I'lll do anything for you."

" jake I love you, but I don't know if I'm ready yet."

" alright, that's not what I want from you when you ready I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." he said in the sweetest tone. I loved him. I didn't know him that long but I already loved him.

" can we just sit here and make out or something?" he smiled and laughed .

" I can't believe your laughing at me."

" what do you want me to do to you?"

" I want you to kiss me damn it."

He pushed his lips against mine.

" you are so arrogant sometimes!"

" sometimes…? Babe I'm arrogant all the time."

" yah… I figured that one out my self."

Me and him sat there for a while kissing. Yah I know " Liz and Jacob sitting in a tree…" but what ever it was so sweet.

We finally got up and he drove me home. It was a long drive he lived in " la push" and I lived in " Seattle" but we were cuddled up he was so warm. He was like a my personal space heater.

I laughed at that thought.

" what you laughing about babe?" Jacob said turning his head to look at me.

" I was just thinking that we should go camping sometime… you could probably keep us both warm." I said with a laugh.

I turned to look at him but his face looked very sad.

" what is it?"

" if we are going to be together than I have something I want to tell you"

A/N Always have to keep u wanting more well anyways PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW lots of love bye'aaaaaaa lol JAVA JAVA JAVA! ( I SAID JUMPING UP AND DOWN! LOL) I know nobody belives me when I say I am 14. but I am people. Goosh. Review review review.


End file.
